cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Bible Chapter 2: Project Black Bible
Summary The fight between Angel (disguised as his other him, fire dragon Dexter) and Einstein continues. Angel realise how powerful Einstein and his deck is, because he caused him 3 damages on only one turn. When Angel's turn begins, he unmask himself, telling Einstein who he really is and about his life. After Angel finishes, Einstein tells him "Who cares? You're powerful!". Angel then smiles and begins his turn. Featured battle: Angel (now without Fire Dragon's mask) vs. Einstein (Gold Paladin vs Zodiacal Sages) Turn 4: Angel He draws Flames of Victory (G0; 4000 POW; Crit). He rides Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer (G2; 9000 POW). He activates Jet Vortimer skill, and by retiring Flames of Victory, he Superior Calls Falcon Knight of the Azure Sky (G0; 4000 POW; Draw) behind Vortimer and Black Mane Witch (G1; 6000 POW) in the right column, back circle. He uses Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer skill, and because Jet Vortimer is in soul, he gaind power +1000, then with Falcon Knight skill, he gives him another +2000 power (total power: 12000). He calls another Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer in front of Black Mane Witch. With a boost from Black Mane Witch, his rear-guard Votimer (total power; 15000) attacks Scorpio (10000 power). Einstein doen't guard. Einstein damage checks King of Lio Zodiac, Phoenix (G3; 11000 POW). Einstein: "Hmmm...it seems that a copy of this deck trump card is gone." Angel: "What do you mean?" Einstein: "You will see!" With a boost from Falcon Knight, vanguard Vortimer (total power: 16000) attacks Scopius (10000 power). Einstein doesn't guard. Angel drive checks Player of Holy Bow, Viviane (G2; 9000 POW). Einstein damage checks Dome Breaker (G2; 9000 POW). Angel ends his turn. A - cards in hand: 5; cards left in deck: 35; damage: 3; soul: 2 - Dragon Knight, Vortimer Dragon Knight, Vortimer - Knight of the Azure Sky Mane Witch E - cards in hand: 5; cards left in deck: 37; damage: 3; soul: 1 of Lio Zodiac, Lara of Scorpio Zodiac, Scorpius - Child, Prometheus - - Turn 5: Einstein Draws Queen of Aries Zodiac, Arisa (G0; 5000 POW; Draw). Rides Queen of Libra Zodiac, Maris (G3; 10000 POW). Using Maria's skill, he draws Lightning Bird (G0; 4000 POW; Crit) and Holy Child, Uranus (G1; 7000 POW) and returns Arisa back to his deck. He calls Dome Breaker (G2; 9000 POW) and Holy Child, Uranus (G1; 7000 POW) behind him. With a boost from Uranus, Dome Breaker (total power: 16000 power) attacks Vortimer (10000 power). Angel damage checks Silent Punisher (G0; 5000 POW; Crit). He gives the bonus power to Vortimer (total power: 15000). Einstein activates Dome Breaker skill, by moving Scorpius from soul and Leonella from hand to the drop zone, he search his deck for one King of Leo Zodiac, Phoenix (G3; 11000 POW) and adds him to his hand. Einstein: "Be aware, Angel! From now on you will see the true terror of this deck!" Maria (total power: 10000) attacks Vortimer (15000 power). Angel guards with Viviane (5000 shield; Vorimer total power: 20000). Einstein drives check Lightning Bird (G0; 4000 POW; Crit), giving +5000 power and +1 critical to Lara (total power: 16000, critical: 2), then he drives checks Deity of Fire, Leonella (G0; 5000 POW; Crit), giving another +5000 power and +1 critical to Lara (total power: 21000, critical: 3). Angel (thinking): "This deck...What the hell is wrong with this deck! I haven't seen or heard of this clan and such amazing power! It can't be only this guy's skill!" With a boost from Prometheus, Lara (total power: 27000, critical: 3) attacks Vortimer (total power: 15000). Angel guards with Halo Shield, Mark (0 shield). He uses Mark's skill, and by discarding Spectral Duke Dragon from his hand, his Vortimer isn't hit by Lara. Einstein ends his turn. Because of Lara's skill, he retires Prometheus. E - cards in hand: 6, cards left in deck: 32; damage: 3; soul: 1 of Leo Zodiac, Lara of Libra Zodiac, Maria Breaker - - Child, Uranus D - cards in hand: 2, cards left in deck: 34; damage: 4; soul: 2 - Dragon Knight, Vortimer Dragon Knight, Vortimer - Knight of the Azure Sky Mane Witch Turn 6: Angel Draws Flames of Victory (G0; 4000 Pow; Crit). Rides Spectral Duke Dragon (G3; 10000 POW0. Because of Knight Vortimer skill, he retires Facon Knight and Superior Calls Gigantech Destroyer (G3; 10000 POW) at the left of vanguard and Player of Holy Bow, Viviane (G2; 9000 POW) behind Destroyer. Then he activates Spectral Duke Dragon's skill and gets power +1000 because Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer is in soul (total power: 11000). Destroyer (total power: 12000, after getting power +2000 from attacking) attacks Maria (10000 power). Einstein intercepts with Lara (5000 shield). With a boost from Black Mane Witch, Vortimer (total power: 15000) attacks Maria (10000 power). Einstein damage checks Holy Child, Uranus (G1; 7000 POW). Spectral Duke Dragon (11000 power) attacks Maria (10000 power). Einstein guards with Guarding Aquarius (0 shield). He drops Leonella and gets perfect defense. Angel drive checks Flash edge Valkyrie (G2; 8000 POW) and Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains (G2; 10000 POW). Angel activates Duke Limit Break (Counterblast 2, and retires Executioner, Viviane and Black Mane Witch(, standing him. Spectral Duke Dragon (11000 power) attacks Maria (10000 power). Einstein guards with Lightning Bird (10000 shield; Maris's power: 20000). Angel drive checks Falcon Knight of the Azure Sky (G0; 4000 POW; Draw), giving Duke +5000 power (total power: 16000) and drawing Gigantech Destroyer (G3; 10000 POW). Angel ends his turn. A - cards in hand: 6, cards left in deck: 27; damage: 4; soul: 3 - Duke Dragon Dragon Knight, Vortimer - - - E - cards in hand: 3, cards left in deck: 31; damage: 4; soul: 1 - of Libra Zodiac, Maria Breaker - - Child, Uranus Turn 7: Einstein By skipping his draw phase, he activates Prometheus skill from the soul, and by soulblasting him, he Superior Call Queen of Libra Zodiac, Maria (G3; 10000 POW) at the left of vanguard. He rides King of Leo Zodiac, Phoenix (G3; 11000 POW). He then activates Phoenix Limit Break (Counterblast 3) and gives Maria the permission to twin drive check. With a boost from Uranus, Dome Breaker (total power: 16000) attacks Spectral Duke Dragon (11000 power). A: "If he doesn't called that Phoenix before, then he doesn't have any more...then I can keep my hand without increasing him!" Angel damage checks Elixir Sommelier (G0; 5000 POW; Heal), recovering one face down damage and giving +5000 power to Duke (total power: 16000). Einstein activates Phoenix's skill, and because one of his rear-guards attack hit, Phoenix gets power +2000 (total power: 13000). Maria (10000 power) attacks Duke (16000 power). Angel doesn't guard. Einstein drive checks Zodiacal Exorcist (G2; 8000 POW) and Deity of Fire, Leonella (G0; 5000 POW; Crit), giving Phoenix +5000 power and +1 critical (total power: 18000, critical: 2). Phoenix (total power: 18000, critical: 2) attacks Duke (16000 power). Angel guards with Flames of Victory (10000 shield; Duke total power: 26000). Einstein drives checks Queen of Aries Zodiac, Arisa (G0; 5000 POW; Draw), giving +5000 power to Phoenix (total power: 23000) and draws King of Taurus Zodiac, Centurion (G1, 8000 POW). then he drives checks Queen of Capricorno Zodiac, Alexa (G0; 5000 POW; Heal), giving +5000 power to Phoenix (total power: 28000) and recovering one face down damage. Angel damage checks Black Mane Witch (G1, 6000 POW) and Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains (G2; 10000 POW). Angel looses the fight. Because he was defeated, Angel accepts to help Einstein. With the credits he won, angel buys a sedium of the future team of justice, Scarlet Roses. After Einstein tolds Angel that he will be accepted by thoose around him if he goes to Vanguard Sedium from New Haven to change the photo from his poster. After doing so, the kids from school don't annoy Angel. Einstein propose Dexter to take the Zodiacal Sage deck and use it in battles. Category:Black Bible Category:Fan Fiction